SpongeBob-Sitting (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for SpongeBob-Sitting. One day at Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob got everything ready for a new special occasion. SpongeBob SquarePants: What a beautiful day. Discord: So, SpongeBob, have you received Princess Twilight and Princess Sunset’s invitation? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure do, Discord. As well as my friends got. Discord: Very good. Now, follow me. I want to show you and your friends something amazing. Patrick Star: Okay, Discord. With that, Discord takes SpongeBob and his friends to something amazing. At the Castle of Friendship, Discord presents the Fountain of Youth. Discord: Behold, the Fountain of Youth! Luster Dawn: Wow! Plankton: Cool! Twilight Sparkle: What do you think of that, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! This fountain was so amazing and I’m totally amazed! Then, Patrick thought that the fountain was a swimming pool. Patrick Star: This is so amazing swimming pool! Cannonball!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick! No! It was too late, Patrick splashes into the Fountain of Youth, splash onto SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton and it turns them into babies! Sunset Shimmer: Now, look what you did?! When Patrick comes out, he was a baby. Luster Dawn: Oh no, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton are turned into babies! SpongeBob SquarePants: (cooing) Spike: They sure look adorable. Sunset Shimmer: Luster, see if you, Sandy, and Gary get help from Zecora. Gary the Snail: (meows in question) Luster Dawn: Zecora is a wise zebra witch doctor, Gary, you and Sandy will like her. So, they took the babies to see Zecora for the troubled situation. When they arrived at Zecora’s hut, Luster came to see them. Zecora: Ah, Luster Dawn, How nice of you and your friends to visit. (noticing that she was worried) You seem to be worried, What is it? Luster Dawn: Zecora! We have a situation! Sandy Cheeks: It’s SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton! They got turned into babies! Discord: After Patrick thought of the Fountain of Youth is a swimming pool, he splashes onto SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. That’s how they got turned into babies! Zecora: There is something to turn your friends back, the Aging Brew is the one to be on track. Unfortunately, I do not have enough recipe, to make that kind of Remedy. Sandy Cheeks: What?! Discord: Oh for Scorpan’s sake! Luster Dawn: What are we gonna do? Sandy Cheeks: Luster, while you do some babysittin’, Gary and I will do the ingredient search with Zecora. Zecora: An excellent idea, Sandy. Our teamwork can be very dandy. Luster Dawn: You mean I’m stuck at babysitting? Sandy Cheeks: But you won’t on your own, Luster. Surely, you’ll have extra help when needed. Gary the Snail: (meows) Zecora: Do not worry, Luster, as soon a swift. We shall have the right remedy in a short jiff. Luster Dawn: Thanks, Zecora. With that, Luster Dawn begins to babysit SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton while Sandy, Gary and Zecora starts making the antidote. At the Castle of Friendship, Luster begins to babysitting SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton with help of Li’l Cheese. Li’l Cheese: What’s next, Luster? Luster Dawn: Let’s see. Sure enough, Luster looks at the list to see her babysitting assignment. Luster Dawn: Playtime. SpongeBob SquarePants: (crying) Luster Dawn: Shh! Shh! Don’t cry, SpongeBob. Here’s your spatula. When Luster gives SpongeBob a spatula, he happily loving his spatula. Li’l Cheese: Wow, Luster! SpongeBob loves the spatula! Luster Dawn: That’s because he’s a fry cook and making krabby patties at the Krusty Krab and manager of the Krusty Krab 2. Gallus: Sounds like you’re getting used to babysitting, Luster. Luster Dawn: I know. Li’l Cheese: They sure are fun to play with all the time. So, Li’l Cheese gives Mr. Krabs some of the dollars. Luster Dawn: Smart thinking, Li’l Cheese. Soon, Yona and Silverstream were helping Luster babysit. Silverstream: Luster, I just love seeing Patrick as a baby, he’s so cute! Yona: Yak offers baby pink starfish ice cream. Patrick Star: (munching on the ice cream) Apple Bloom: Adorable, good thing I’ve brought my old babytoys. As she showed them to Patrick, he started playing with them. Patrick Star: (giggles) Luster Dawn: Silly starfish. Meanwhile, Sandy, Gary and Zecora gathered some ingredients for the antidote. Sandy Cheeks: Apples, check! Gary the Snail: (meows) Zecora: Next, we’ll need juice from rainbowed apples, also known as zapples. Sandy Cheeks: Way ahead of ya, Zecora. (to Gary) Come on, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows) At last, Sandy and Gary got the Zapples and made juice. Zecora: The next thing for our brew recipe, are two carrots and one broccoli. Sandy Cheeks: Two carrots and one broccoli. Back with Luster Dawn and the babies, the babies all played with one baby colt. Pound Cake: Chocolate Cake sure could use some playmates. Cream Puff: You’re right, Pound Cake. Luster Dawn: Don’t worry about a thing, Pumpkin Cake, I’ll make sure they don’t fight. Pumpkin Cake: Thanks, Luster, you’re a lifesaver. Luster Dawn: Anytime, Pumpkin Cake. So, Patrick shared the toy ball with Chocolate Cake. Chocolate Cake: (cooing) Luster Dawn: Aww, Patrick’s sharing the ball. Patrick Star: (giggles) Chocolate Cake: (giggles) Meanwhile, Sandy, Gary and Zecora are putting finishing touches on the antidote. Sandy Cheeks: We're almost done, Zecora. Zecora: Now, for more than one youth water drop, we may be able to see the bubbles pop. So, Sandy carefully used a few drops of youth water drops. Zecora: The antidote was completed, Sandy. And thanks to you, we have made our aging brew. Sandy Cheeks: Anytime. Gary the Snail: (meows) Sandy Cheeks: Let’s turn SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton back to normal. With that, they return to meet up with SpongeBob. Later, Ocellus was helping Luster taking turns taking care of the babies. Squidward Tentacles: (crying) Luster Dawn: Don’t cry, Squidward. Ocellus: Here, (hands Squidward the clarinet) there’s the clarinet. After Ocellus gives Squidward the clarinet, he was happy to play his clarinet. Squidward Tentacles: (playing his clarinet) Luster Dawn: Squidward loves to play clarinet. Sweetie Belle: I know. Right? Ocellus: (sniffs) Oh, and he needs changing. Squidward Tentacles: (laughing) Sweetie Belle: (bringing out the changing supplies) Here are the baby changing supplies, Ocellus. Ocellus: Thank you, Sweetie Belle. So, Luster and Ocellus used their magic aura and change Squidward's diaper. Luster Dawn: Wipes! Sweetie Belle: (hands Luster the wipes) Ocellus: Ointment! Sweetie Belle: (hands Ocellus the ointment) Luster Dawn: Powder! Sweetie Belle: (hands Luster the powder) Ocellus: Clean diaper! Sweetie Belle: (hands Ocellus the clean diaper) Luster Dawn: There you go, Squidward. All done! Squidward Tentacles: (laughing) Ocellus: Sweetie Belle, would you watch him while we wash my hooves? Sweetie Belle: Sure thing, Ocellus. So, Ocellus finished washing her hooves and continues. Plankton: (laughing) Luster Dawn: Thanks for coming in short notice, Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis: Think nothing of it, Luster. As much as I didn’t have a way with children since before I was a tyrant queen of the changeling, I don’t mind babysitting in your time of need. Plankton: (giggles) Queen Chrysalis: Plankton is a cutie. Luster Dawn: I know. Just it was bath time, Luster gave SpongeBob and the others bath toys. Luster Dawn: Here comes the boat. Plankton: (giggles) Queen Chrysalis: They sure do love the bath toys. Luster Dawn: (chuckles) Just then, Sandy and Gary arrived with the antidote. Sandy Cheeks: We got the antidote, Luster. Luster Dawn: Sandy! Gary! You two made it! Now, let’s turn SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton back to normal. With that, Sandy turns SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton back to normal and put their clothes on. SpongeBob SquarePants: What happened? Luster Dawn: Long story. Patrick Star: I will never jump into the Fountain of Youth ever again. Silverstream: That's good news to hear, Patrick. Squidward Tentacles: Uh, why are we wearing diapers? Ocellus: You’ve got turned into babies. Squidward Tentacles: (checks on his empty diaper) Phew, at least it’s not full this time. Mr. Krabs: Could we have our clothes and underpants now? Queen Chrysalis: Yes. Plankton: (as they got their clothes on) Thanks. Squidward Tentacles: Whatever that was, I hope we’d never speak of this… Ever! After that, it was time for the royal banquet to begin as some who grew older tried out the fountain of youth to keep themselves younger when needed. Granny Smith: (became young once again) I’m just glad the gals and I can keep ourselves a bit young again, thanks to Discord, Applejack! Applejack: That’s great news, Granny. SpongeBob SquarePants: Look at those eldered ponies, they sure are enjoying a great banquet, thanks to my brain’s idea. Patrick Star: You said it, Buddy. And so, the episode ends with SpongeBob winks and thumbs up. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225